metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalash 2012
The Kalash 2012,' '''or' AK-2012,' is a fictional next-generation of the AK series assault rifle that had been introduced by the Russian Federation army a year before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground - as such, is is fairly uncommon, as most soldiers still used the AK-74M. Overview Although Kalash 2012 is quite different to the real AK-12 (that was presented after Metro 2033 release), it bears some similarities to some existing firearms. The general shape and magazine placement are very similar to that of the FN P90, a Belgian personal defence weapon designed in the late 1980's and released in the early 1990's, while the gas system and the iron sights resemble those of the AK series of rifles. AK-2012 is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the AK-2012 is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39 mm cartridges. The very first Kalash 2012 in the game is available for purchase in the shop located at the Polis Station customs and is, in fact, one of the only two scoped and suppressed variants of the weapon present in the game. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 350px AK-2012 variants in Metro 2033 The AK-2012 appears to be the best primary weapon of Metro 2033. It is as accurate as the VSV and its fire rate is roughly equal to that of the Bastard. The weapon, however, is only found during the later portions of the game. Its laser sight can be handy in ranger difficulties. Its high rate of fire makes it unsuitable for conserving ammunition, but since there are no shops or exchange kiosks available after the Polis station, the player is encouraged to spend everything they have against tougher mutants they come across. Granted any rationalization of available resources was ever considered. But the weapon will be inaccurate if you fire it like a machine gun, you need to fire in bursts to keep in control. As with all primary weapons, the AK-2012 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Unfortunately it can only be used against various mutants, since no human opponents appear in the final chapters, you also need to make your shots count, due to the large number of tougher enemies you will encounter after Polis level. Metro: Last Light AK-2012 variants in Metro: Last Light Like most returning weapons, the AK-2012 has become one of the most versatile weapons in the player's arsenal in the sequel thanks to the new attachment system. It accepts a supressor and is available as early as Sundown level, which makes it invaluable for stealth throughout the game. You can purchase it in level Undercity and onwards. It can accept reflex, IRNV and 2x optical sights, making it useful for both close and long range combat. As with all primary weapons, the AK-2012 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. It's high rate of fire, however, is not very useful for conserving ammunition, which means that on higher difficulty levels where ammunition cap is lower, it would be wise to pick a weapon with a lower ROF. But in close quarters, you will have an edge over your opponents wieldind a weapon with a slower fire rate. Attachments *Silencer *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants '''In Metro: Last Light:' Kalash 2012: Using the same model from Metro 2033, this gun hasn't changed a lot. It is a lot more accurate now, but it doesn't come with a laser sight anymore on default. The weapon's lower damage output versus the other assault rifles makes this weapon less useful versus mutants and it's 40 round magazine capacity is negated by the fact that most other assault rifles can be upgraded with extended magazines. The weapon is however still very effective versus Humans and is encountered early enough in the game to be see considerable use versus such foes. *An uncustomised Kalash 2012 can be found in the Sundown level in a tripwired room to the left of the map when facing the ferry. This can be useful to pick up, as it is also available for purchase two levels later (in Undercity), but here you can get it for free. Related Achievements Trivia * Files of Metro 2033 suggest that an unsuppressed scoped and an un-scoped silenced Kalash 2012 variants were originally to appear in the game, but were cut at some point in development. * Despite not having any openings for spent casing extraction (or a charging handle, for that matter), the Kalash 2012 works just fine, with casings "ejecting" from the right part of the weapon, supposedly appearing from thin air. * This fictional weapon is an interesting concept for an assault rifle but is a fairly implausible gun from an engineering standpoint. The weapon has at least five substantial design issues, as follows. ** The weapon seems to have no clear ejection port for case extraction. ** The weapon lacks a charging handle necessary to operate the gun, chamber rounds, and clear gun jams. ** The weapon has no room for the bolt and buffer spring (located in the stock/rear-receiver) needed to function. ** The weapon could not support an AK style gas operating system as it appears to in the current design. ** The weapons handle and trigger are to far back for comfortable use in tandem with the stock. * Seeing as the weapon is referred to as "Kalash", it is possible that it was engineered by Mikhail Kalashikov, creator of the AK-47, in the Metro 2033 universe seeing as he is still alive as of 2013 in the real universe. Alternatively, as of 2013 Mikhail Kalashnikov has granted the right of using his name as a trademark to a newly formed weapons manufacturing corporation, appropriately named "Kalashnikov" and including IzhMash, the primary AK manufacturer. * During the Enlightened ending the scoped and suppressed variant is seen on Artyom's back, as opposed to the VSV seen in the Ranger one. * If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will take his right hand off the gun and crack his knuckles. * The Kalash 2012 is the favored weapon of the rangers in Metro 2033 and it is only seen in use by them. Only Miller and Artyom, if the player chooses to do so, are seen using a customized Kalash 2012 though. * In Last Light, the Kalash is only seen in the hands of Red Line elite forces and aswell as a Hansa soldier. * As of May, 2010 a real-world AK-12 was announced and at February, 2012 its first images were released to the public. It bears no resemblance to the Metro 2033 AK-2012. * In real life, bullpup style AKs (and other AK-style weapons) are used by Russian Special Forces. Given how the Kalash 2012 is seen being used only by Rangers, and many Rangers are implied to be former Military, the Kalash 2012 was most likely designed for the special forces. * In Metro: Last Light, if Artyom is left idle, he will play with the Kalash 2012 as if he were using a guitar. * When Khan uses the Kalash 2012 he reloads it as if it were a normal AK 74 which is strange as it would involve his hand to be inside the gun to do so. Other Images Kałach 2012 z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Kalash 2012, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. AK2012_scoped_M2033.png|Cut variant of the Kalash-2012 with scope AK2012_silencer_M2033.png|Ditto, silenced Metro2033 2013-01-14 20-40-14-93.png|First person view of the weapon. Hansa trooper MLL.jpg|Hanza soldier with AK-2012/scoped. Category:Weapons Category:Developer Pack DLC